Forbidden Love
by Arcipello
Summary: Life as the President of Capsule Corp was so boring for Trunks after a great space adventure. But a surprise visit from someone will change their lives forever.
1. Surprise Visit

** E**

**1. Surprise Visit**

It was just a normal day at the offices of Capsule Corp. After his adventures in outer space, returning to work was extremely boring and monotonous for Trunks.

"Ugh, what time is it? Can I go now?" he grumpily asked himself. But he still had a pile of important papers to get done before he could go home and train with his father, the highlight of his days. Suddenly, there was a knocking at the window, despite his office being nearly 30 floors up. A little startled, the president of Capsule Corp looked toward the sound, and was greeted with the smile and wave of a young woman, clad in a high school uniform and red backpack. _Pan. _Seeing her instantly brought a smile on Trunks' face and brightened his exhausting day. He got up and opened the window for her.

"Pan! What brings you here?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just flying home from high school when I noticed Capsule Corp was on the way, so I decided to say hi," she said a little timidly, her cheeks darkening just the slightest.

"Gosh, I haven't seen you in ages. High school? How long has it been?" he motioned toward a chair, offering her a seat, which she gladly took.

"I'm 16 now.. I'm at this new school and I don't even know anybody."

16.. He really hadn't seen her in ages. The last time was 5 years ago, and she was still a cute, little girl. This new girl was certainly still Pan inside, but replaced by a woman outside.. Honestly she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her hair was longer, reaching just above her now developed chest, and her legs were long and shapely. Before she had seemed so small to him, but now her head was just below his.

"Wow, 5 years, huh? Time flies when you're working so much I guess. I'm sorry I didn't come and see you sooner-"

"No, that's ok!" Pan interrupted, shaking her hands. "We were both busy. After the whole thing with the Shadow Dragons, mom punished me for leaving by grounding me for a really long time and forcing me to get back to my studies. Thankfully I didn't have to repeat any grades…"

They continued talking for hours. Catching up, drinking tea, and laughing. It was like Trunks was back to his old self again. How could he let work close him off from all his friends like this? He was truly grateful Pan had decided to stop by. But, all good things must come to an end.

"Hey, it's getting pretty late huh?" Pan said, noticing the clock.

"Oh, you're right. Wow, I didn't even realize. You must have homework and stuff."

"Yeah, I should go… But hey, it was awesome seeing you again, Trunks," she said as she strapped her backpack on.

"I agree, you should come visit more often," Trunks said with a smile as he opened the window for her.

Pan blushed slightly. "Really? Ok, well… Can I come again tomorrow? Maybe we could train together or something!" Her eyes were bright.

"Sure, of course. Come whenever you like, Pan," Trunks said, not wanting to let her see how much he actually looked forward to it.

"Ok! I'll bring my training clothes then." She hopped out of the window and floated in the air. "See you tomorrow, Trunks! Bye!" She waved with a smile, and then flew off.

Trunks just stood there, with his hand still in the air from waving and his smile still set in place. He lowered his hand and sighed. What a great day. Suddenly, there was a knocking at his door. Odd, everyone should have gone home by now, and usually got his attention through the intercom. "Come in!" The door opened and it was his sister. "Oh, Bra, what brings you here?"

"Mom sent me to see why you missed dinner."

"Sorry, I'll be down there in a bit, I just have to get these papers done first." He sat at his desk and neatly stacked the papers together.

"You're still on that? Those should have been done hours ago. What have you been doing?" Bra said as she sat on the edge of his desk.

"Yeah.. well, actually, Pan came by for a visit, and I kind of lost track of time." He blushed.

"Pan? I haven't seen her in a while. How is she?"

"She's great. But weren't you two in the same school? Kind of best friends?"

Bra frowned and tucked her hair behind her ear. "We were in the same school, but she transferred. I haven't seen much of her lately, she's become distant all of a sudden."

"Hmm. Well, she said she was coming back tomorrow to train with me. You can see her then, right?"

Bra smiled. "I guess you're right. Ok! I'll make dinner for her tomorrow." She hopped up from the desk, excited.

"Thanks. Well, I better get to these papers, I'll be home in a bit."

"Alright, Trunks, see you," she waved as she walked out the door and closed it behind her. How odd that Pan would come to Trunks before she came to her. She wondered what happened to make her so distant lately?


	2. The Training Room

**2. The Training Room**

The next day, as promised, Pan showed up at Trunks' window in her high school uniform again.

"Hey! Are you ready to get your butt kicked?" she smiled.

"As if. Just give me one second." Trunks went over to his desk and pushed the intercom button. "Trudy?"

"Yes, Mr. Brief," the voice responded.

"Tell everyone I'm stepping out a little early today. And move those meetings next week to the early morning, would you?" he said as he loosened his tie.

"Of course, Mr. Brief. Have a good evening."

Pan was in slight awe. She had never seen the business side of Trunks before. "Wow.. Being the boss of Capsule Corp must be tough."

"Not really. Since I'm the boss everyone has to do what I say, and I only do what I must. If there's too much work I'll get someone else to do it for me. Most of the time it's really boring, actually. I'd rather be training," he said as he lifted into the window.

Pan was already floating in the sky. "Ok, well then let's go!" she said eagerly.

They made the short flight down from the corporate office building to Trunks' house. On the side of the house were the hyper gravity training pods.

"Wow! I've never trained in one of these before!" Pan exclaimed.

"Pan!" Bra's voice shouted from afar. She ran through the yard waving.

"Bra! Hey, long time no see!" Pan smiled as she hugged her.

"Yeah, well whose fault is that?" Bra knocked on her head.

Pan laughed. "Sorry, Mom's just got me really focused on my studies right now."

"Oh really?" She eyed Trunks suspiciously, which Trunks gave her a confused look in response. "So, I hear you're training with my big brother today."

"Yep! Cool, huh?" Pan said excitedly.

"I guess. Come on, I'll show you where the changing room is," Bra said, leading Pan away.

"Ok! I'll see you inside the pods, Trunks!" Pan said as the two girls disappeared.

"What was that about?" Trunks asked himself, but then shrugged. Girls will be girls, he guessed.

In the changing room, Bra showed Pan where everything was and how to turn on the showers. Pan began undressing when Bra sat on the bench across from her. "So? You and Trunks, huh?" she asked with a smirk.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Pan asked, surprised.

"Oh, spill. What is going on with you two? You haven't even called me in forever and then you suddenly go visit him?"

"Hey! We're just friends, that's it. I mean, we travelled through space together for months! I just wanted to see him again, that's all."

"Oh-ho? Well then, do you have a boyfriend now at your new school?" Bra smirked again. She was getting all the juicy details she could.

"What? No!"

"Really? Have you even tried, Pan?"

"Well, a few guys asked me out… But they're not very interesting to me and I don't like to always have to hide my strength around them… One time I slipped and didn't realize it, I lifted up something I forgot was heavy and the guy just ran away screaming…"

Bra frowned. "I'm sorry Pan. I couldn't imagine what it's like for you. But hey, my brother understand you, right?" She smiled and patted her shoulder.

Pan smiled then. "Yeah… That's why I decided to go talk to him. To feel normal around someone other than my family. Sorry for ignoring you, Bra."

Bra smirked yet again. "Ah ha.. So you ARE interested in Trunks?"

"What? No! Are you crazy?! Get out of here, I'm getting ready to train!" Pan exclaimed, blushing deep.

Bra laughed. "Ok, whatever you say. I'm cooking dinner tonight, so after your training make sure to stay over, alright? Bye!" she said as she walked out the door.

"Ugh, that Bra!" Pan shook it off as she continued to get dressed.

Inside the training capsule, Trunks was already changed and warming up. The gravity was still set to normal for Pan. "Trunks?" Pan's voice called from around the corner.

"Over here, Pan!" Trunks replied, sitting on the ground stretching his legs.

Pan rounded the corner and peeked through the doorway before revealing herself. She was wearing red tennis shoes, black yoga shorts and a red sports bra with thin straps, leaving her slim waist exposed. Her hair was tied up in a loose bun, and her sports bra was doing a great job pushing up her breasts as her cleavage was clearly visible. The tight shorts revealed all her womanly curves that were beyond what Trunks had imagined. She blushed, knowing she had never revealed so much to a boy outside her family. But Trunks wasn't a boy, he was an adult, almost a brother figure to her but not, and she didn't know how to feel about it, especially with Bra filling her head with weird thoughts so suddenly.

Trunks was shocked beyond words as he stared wide eyed and blushed furiously at the beautiful woman in front of him. Neither knew what to say, but suddenly Trunks cleared his throat and got up to fidget with the control panel. "Um, well, let's get started shall we?"

"Ok." Pan nodded and walked into the chamber and began stretching.

Trunks just continued to mess with the controls, not really changing anything but trying to distract himself from looking at her. It was weird right? That's his best friend's niece! He'd known her since she was born but never thought of her this way. Trying to push any gross thoughts away he looked up after a few minutes. "Ok, are you done warming up now?"

Pan was twisting her torso, finally she had gotten more at ease after stretching. "Yep, I'm ready!"

"Alright." Trunks set the controls to increase the gravity gradually, and then walked over to join her. "So the gravity indicator number is over there. Right now it's at zero, and it's set to gradually increase, so when it does you'll start to feel it. If it ever gets too high it's voice activated, so you can tell it to change or go back to zero at any time, alright?"

Pan nodded. "Sounds simple enough. So, you wanna spar?" Pan asked with a smirk, getting into position.

Trunks smirked back. "Ok, but I won't go easy on you," he said, also getting into position, finally loosening up. This is what he had been looking forward to. Another sparring partner besides his dad, who usually beat him to a pulp.

"Didn't expect you to!" Pan said, racing towards him with a punch. And they were off, throwing punches and kicks back and forth at lightning speed. The gravity indicator number slowly started increasing.

"Woah! I can start to feel it now!" Pan said, smirking at this new challenge. She hadn't been able to push herself in so long. Usually it was the opposite, and she was tired of restraining her power. She was a true Saiyan and she loved to fight and become stronger.

The battle raged on as the number ticked higher and higher. After blocking Trunks' kick, they recoiled from each other and stood there, panting. Sweat was dripping off of both of them, so Trunks quickly pulled his shirt off, revealing his incredible upper body. Pan's eyes widened for just a moment but quickly went back to position, trying to push the thoughts from her head. But Trunks couldn't help but notice the sweat that travelled over the mounds of her cleavage. He blushed, and for just a second was caught off guard as Pan took the chance and kicked him right into the wall. Pan laughed, just as Trunks wiped the blood from his chin and grumbled, "Very funny.."

When Pan calmed down from laughing, she smiled. "That was awesome! But I'm getting hungry. Shall we call it a day?"

Trunks' stomach growled in response, and they both laughed again. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Return to normal gravity!" he commanded, and the numbers on the indicator quickly reduced until it was back at zero.

Pan stretched, glad to be feeling lighter again, and walked towards the exit. "That was fun, we should do this more often!"

Trunks gave her a towel and pulled one out for himself. "Yeah," he said as he watched her rub her face with the towel, and smiled.

"I'm gonna take a shower before dinner, ok? And I think you should too," she joked, holding her nose.

Trunks chucked. "Right. I'll see you at dinner," he said as they parted ways to their separate showers. When he got in, he quickly undressed and turned on the hot water. He raised his head and closed his eyes, getting lost in the steam. But instead of relaxing, all he saw behind his closed eyes were images of Pan. He'd have to be an idiot to try to tell himself he wasn't attracted to her body, so instead of pushing the thoughts away he just accepted it. Nothing could come out of those feelings, anyway. Like he said, she was his best friend's niece. He was practically her older brother. Dream on, right? So what if she had an amazing personality and was someone who he could be himself around? Oh well.

After he was done, he wrapped a towel around his waist and headed out, but to his surprise, he ran into Pan, who had also just came out of the shower, and was wrapped in a towel as well, with her long black hair dripping wet over her shoulders. "Oh! Trunks, I'm sorry, I got a little lost," she said, flustered.

Trunks also blushed furiously. "N-no! That's ok! Your stuff is right over there.." he pointed, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Oh! Right, sorry.. See you at dinner then!" Pan said as she hurried away.

Trunks breathed in deep and sighed when she was gone, still blushing. She was truly beautiful, and by this point he was getting too aroused, so he once again tried pushing the thoughts of her from his mind as he hurried to get ready for dinner.

The night went on normally from then on, and Pan enjoyed a lovely dinner and catching up with Trunks and his family. When it was time to leave, Pan said her goodbyes and waved as she flew off into the night sky. When she was out of sight and when Vegeta and Bulma went inside, Bra elbowed her brother. "Hey, what was that for?"

She snickered. "Don't be silly. You are totally in love with Pan!"

Trunks blushed hard. "What?! Where do you get that from?!"

"Come on, I know you. I see the way you look at her. What did you do in that training pod, anyway?" she smirked.

"Excuse me, but we trained! That's it! End of story!" Trunks yelled and then stormed inside, leaving the laughing Bra behind.


	3. Swim Day

**3. Swim Day**

The day when Trunks and Pan finally reunited was now a few months ago. And now that they had seen each other again, they were inseparable, with Pan visiting at his office window every day after school. After all they had been through together, it was impossible to ignore the draw they had for one another. They were best friends who could forget about everything else around them and be themselves. They continued to chat at the office, have dinner with his family and train on a regular basis. For both of them it was perfect happiness.

One late summer day, Bra had decided she wanted to go swimming in their private pool. Pan continued to visit Trunks even in the summer because she had summer school. When Trunks passed on Bra's invitation to Pan, she happily agreed. They flew to the Brief home where Bra was waiting.

"Hey, Pan!" Bra exclaimed, waving as Pan and Trunks landed.

"Hi, Bra!" Pan said as they hugged.

"Finally! I got some new bathing suits! You should try one on!"

"Ok! See you at the pool, Trunks!" Pan waved to him as the girls disappeared again.

Trunks quickly got changed and slowly entered the pool. He knew to expect to see Pan in a bathing suit, so he was trying to keep his cool. Nothing to worry about, we're just swimming, he thought to himself. But nothing could have prepared him for what he saw. As Pan and Bra came out of the dressing room, he was blown away yet again. Seeing his sister in a bathing suit was of course nothing, but seeing Pan more scantily clad than he had ever seen her before was something else. Her bikini was red of course, and the bottom was tiny and only held up by strings. Her hair was down and her skin was glistening with tanning oil. Trunks had to really try to suppress his mini heart attack happening at the moment.

"Trunks, you didn't wait for us to get in? Come on, we're going on the slide!" Bra said, a little annoyed at having to put up with her brother's slowness.

"R-right, coming!" Trunks managed, before pulling himself together and out of the pool to follow them.

The Brief family pool was huge, and was really more of a small water park with tall tube slides, fountains, hot tubs, wave pools and lazy rivers, all covered under a dome to protect it from the weather. After riding almost everything, the 3 decided to relax in a hot tub.

Pan relaxed and smiled. "Wow, what an awesome place."

Bra smiled in return. "I know right? Hey Trunks. The servants have the day off today, make yourself useful and go get us some snacks.

Trunks frowned. "Alright, your highness, geez.." And with that, he left.

Bra slid closer to Pan. "Finally he's gone. Now we can get to business."

Pan made a confused face. "What business?"

"You and Trunks, of course! Come on, tell me, are you two going out yet?"

"Bra! I keep telling you over and over again, no!"

"Oh please, I know you like him, just admit it! He likes you too you know."

That made Pan pause. Of course she had feeling for Trunks, but she never imagined an adult would actually be interested in her. She assumed he was so nice to her only because he was best friends with her uncle. She looked away. "Fine, I admit it.. I do have feelings for him."

Bra squeeled and clapped. "Oh, goody! So! When were you planning on confessing to him?"

"I'm not confessing! Bra, Trunks is 13 years older than I am. Plus he's a family friend. It would never work!"

"Oh boo. Just do it in secret and wait until you're 18 to come out with it. Nobody will care. Your family loves Trunks and you two are so good together! I mean, you spend every day with him anyway, it's not like everyone hasn't already made assumptions."

"Everyone..?" Pan didn't think about this either, but it's clear now how people would be suspicious. "Does that mean.. I can't see Trunks anymore?" She was frowning, on the verge of tears.

"No, no! Just the opposite! It's fine if you two get together, nobody will get mad at you." Bra tried to soothe her, but it wasn't working.

"I'm sorry, I have to go!" Pan ran out of the pool and flew away, crying.

Trunks soon returned with their food, not seeing Pan leave. "Hey, where did Pan go?"

"Um, sorry, she said something important came up, and she had to leave.." Bra tried covering it up.

"Oh no, is something wrong with her family?" Trunks was very concerned.

"No, no, it's nothing like that. I'm sure she'll be back tomorrow like usual," Bra waved her hands dismissively and chuckling nervously.

"Hmm.. Alright then.."

Once they had left the pool and ate dinner, Bra excused herself early to her room. She tried calling Pan over and over again without an answer. She really hoped she didn't screw up her brother and her friend's relationship, but she finally decided that Pan wouldn't just abandon Trunks like that, so she didn't tell him anything about it.


	4. Confession

**4. Confession**

Just like she thought, Pan couldn't stay away from Trunks. After thinking about it all night, the next day after school she flew to his office window as usual. Today was her 17th birthday, afterall, and the only person she wanted to see was Trunks. But it was true. To an outsider, a 17 year old high school girl seeing a 30 year old corporate president every day didn't look too great, so Trunks always made sure to cancel his meetings while they were together. But to Trunks, it was worth it. Seeing her made his life exciting again in a way it hadn't been in years. Every day she would come talk about her classes and teachers, they would reminisce about old times and adventures, gossip about what the Z gang was up to, and he would even help her with her homework. But she seldom talked about her classmates.. He wondered why that was? He looked toward the clock and noticed it was getting late.

"What are your friends in high school up to? Don't you have any birthday plans tonight? I would hate to be an old man keeping you from them," he joked.

Pan was in the middle of homework, but she hesitated as her pen stopped. "Um.. They must all be busy.. I don't have any plans.. And you're not old! You're only 30.." she trailed off, looking away from him and blushing slightly. She continued writing, although not paying as much attention to it.

He didn't want to say it. But all these thoughts of reason that have been bubbling up inside him were beginning to make him see things logically for once. "Pan… I don't want to be holding you back from making friends.." By now her head was turned so he couldn't see her eyes. He didn't want to lose her, but he also didn't want to hurt her or her reputation if things continued this way. "I love spending so much time with you, but-"

"Please don't make me leave, Trunks!" She quickly turned toward him so he could see the tears welling in her eyes. She had the same thoughts about Trunks, and new this would come sooner or later, but she had so much fun with Trunks every day that she never wanted it to end. She lowered her head. "I don't think you're holding me back.. if anything I'm the one holding you back.. Why would an adult want to spend so much time with a dumb kid?.."

By now Trunks wished he would've just kept his mouth shut as her tear dripped to the floor. Where did this even come from? Why did he suddenly think now was a good time to ruin their happiness? They were just friends and had done nothing wrong. Sure he sometimes had inappropriate thoughts about her, but he never acted on them, never touched her, and had the utmost respect for her and her family. He reached his hand out to her, but pulled it back.. After hesitating, he finally went for it and lightly tilted up her chin. "You're not a dumb kid, Pan. You're a very smart, fun, young lady. I just don't want anything bad to happen to you because of your time with me. I care about you too much to let that happen."

Pan's tears continued to fall, and when he brushed them away with his strong thumb, she turned her head into his hand, blushed deeply and wished for nothing more than to feel more of his touch. "..But you're the one person I feel the most comfortable with.. There's no one better.. We've been through so much together… I…" She looked into his beautiful blue eyes and blushed even more. "I love you.."

Trunks was stunned. Was this some kind of sick joke by Dende? All of his greatest fears and desires were coming crashing down onto him all in this moment. This was not good. But seeing her face like that, hearing those sweet, forbidden words.. He could feel his heart speed up and heat fill his face as all logic and reason went out the window. All of this he thought silently and in an instant while his eyes stared intensely at her, before, without thinking, he wrapped his hands around her soft face and his lips came crushing down on hers.

He already knew it. That there would never be another girl who could even compare to Pan. No one he could ever be himself like with her. No one could make him laugh like her. He could never love someone as deeply as he loved Pan. Trying to find someone else just because of the age difference was physically painful to even think about. And for Pan it was the same. How could anyone even compare to Trunks, the man she knew her entire life, who she travelled the stars with, who was always there for her? Sure he had money and good looks, but none of that even mattered. She never bothered making many friends because she had to hide who she really was, but never with him. And why bother meeting boys when they were laughable next to Trunks?

Their kiss intensified, and by this point, age and everyone else's opinions were meaningless as Trunks slid his hand from her cheek down the side of her neck and tugged her sleeve, exposing her soft shoulder and some of her white, lacy bra. Pan in turn slid her hands under his shirt collar, feeling the top of his muscular chest. The feeling of each other's skin was euphoric for them both, and they both wanted more while at the same time wanting to wait. Trunks glided his other hand along her smooth leg and up her body until he grabbed one of her breasts, causing her to break the kiss to arch her head back and moan softly. The sound was music to his ears, something he unconsciously had wished to hear a long time ago, but he knew by then he shouldn't go any further, as did she. She lowered her head back and rested her forehead to his as they both breathed heavily.

He loved her, and he would not take advantage of her so quickly. If he was in for this, he was going to do it right. He released his hand from her breast and instead cupped her face softly and placed one last gentle kiss on her swollen lips. "I love you too, Pan. More than you'll ever know.. But I think we better call it a night for now."

She nodded and smiled. "That would be best." As much as she wanted him, against her crazy teenage hormones, she loved how much of a gentleman he was.

She packed her things, and just as she was about to fly out the window, Trunks grabbed her arm. "Wait." He placed a small yellow box with a red bow into her hand, and she accepted it wide eyed. "You can open it when you get home." He smiled. "Happy Birthday, Pan."

When she got home and to her room, she closed and locked the door behind her. With her heart thrumming in her ear as she opened the small box, she smiled as tears welled in her eyes. In the box was a necklace with a small, gold, heart shaped charm. On the charm was a tiny inscription of her name.


	5. Secrets

**5. Secrets**

After a restless night, not able to fully sleep with all her excitement from her feelings being returned, Pan groggily awoke early for school. She yawned huge and sat on her dresser chair with her eyes half closed and her hair sticking out in odd places.

"Ugh, I'm a mess." She fumbled around for her hairbrush, when she noticed the yellow box from last night. Instantly she smiled and blushed. She carefully took out the necklace and held it to her heart as she closed her eyes, her heart speeding up as she remembered for the thousandth time the details of her first kiss. She hooked the clasp around her neck and set the charm into place, and looked at herself in the mirror with it on, giddy now.

Finally with enough energy to get up, she went to her closet and quickly got ready for school. But before she opened her door, she thought twice about it and decided to tuck the necklace into her shirt.

She came running down the stairs with a smile. "Good morning, Mom! Good morning, Dad!" she said as she hugged them both as they sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast, and Gohan reading the newspaper.

"Good morning, sweetie. My, aren't you in a good mood today?" Videl said happily.

Pan blushed as she started eating her cereal. "Yeah, well.. Things are going really well at school, you know.."

"That's my girl!" Gohan said proudly.

"Ehehe… Thanks, Dad," she said nervously, and looked at her watch. She then hurriedly downed her cereal and grabbed her backpack. "Well, I'm off now, bye!" she said as she flew out the door.

The day at school was agonizingly slow. Thanks to her naturally good intellect from her father and her mother's strict tutoring, school was already easy even after missing almost a year of it. She continuously tapped her pen, fidgeted with her hair, and shook her legs between doodling hearts and Trunks' name on her notes. She sighed and rested her chin on her palm, looking out the window, at the clock, and back out the window again. 3 o'clock could not have come fast enough, she was so eager to fly out the window this second to see Trunks.

But when the last bell finally rang, she was the first to run out the door and out of the school grounds. Not even looking to make sure no one saw her, she flew off into the direction of Capsule Corp. She felt as elated as she physically was in the sky as she flew faster than usual with a huge smile on her face. But upon seeing the building, her heart started pounding, and she hesitated at the window with a deep blush. Were things going to be different now? Would he try to tell her it was a mistake?

On the other side of the window, Trunks was just finishing up some reports when he noticed the time on the clock, and knew Pan would be here soon. He blushed furiously. Neither of them knew what to do. They were happy and nervous at the same time. Suddenly, Pan gathered all her courage and knocked at the window, scaring Trunks to death that he practically fell out of his chair. With a quick recovery, he was at the window opening it for her. "H-hey, Pan…" he said, with a blush.

"Hey… " Pan was also blushing, and still floated outside the window.

"Um.. Come in," Trunks said with a nervous smile.

She returned his nervous smile and slowly stepped into the room. Seeing him look so nervous was adorable to Pan, and finally seeing him again washed away all her nerves and fears. She threw her arms around his neck and whispered, "I missed you."

Warmth spread throughout Trunks at her words as he closed his eyes and hugged her tight. "…I missed you too, Pan."

Pan smiled as all the happiness she had felt yesterday came rushing back. When they pulled apart, still in each other's arms, they rested their foreheads together before slowly coming in for a soft but long kiss. When they broke the kiss, Pan just looked up into his eyes and smiled, and he gave a gentle smile in return. She eased out of his embraced and asked, "Would you like some tea?"

"Sure," Trunks said as she had already begun making it. While her back was away his expression turned serious.

She set the tea down on the small coffee table and they sat on the couch together as she poured their cups. They both took sips of their tea before Trunks finally said, "What are we gonna do, Pan?"

"What do you mean?" By his expression, she guessed he wasn't talking about today's agenda.

"I mean what are we gonna do about us?" Trunks saw the sadness that was forming on Pan's expression, so he cupped her face in his hands and slowly gave her a reassuring kiss. "You know I love you, Pan. But nobody can find out about us. I don't care if it ruins my career or gets me thrown in jail, but you've got your whole life ahead of you and I don't wanna ruin it before it even starts."

Pan looked into his eyes intensely. "Then we just don't tell anyone."

Trunks sighed. "Are you sure about this?"

Then Pan smiled lightly and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sure about us," she said as she moved in closer to meet her lips to his in a slow kiss that steadily grew in passion. She moved so she was on top of him and tangled her fingers through his hair as he held her waist with one hand while caressing her back with the other.

Suddenly, there was a frantic knocking at the door, causing the two to stumble apart, and a voice said, "Excuse me, Mr. Brief? Sorry to interrupt your work, but it's urgent!"

"Quick, hide!" Trunks whispered, as Pan frantically ducked behind the couch.

Trunks fixed his hair and tie before opening the door just a bit, letting his face cover the room. "Yes?" he answered.

Trunks and the executive chatted for just a minute as the man handed him some official documents, and then he excused himself before Trunks closed and locked the door.

"Sorry about that, Pan," he said as he placed the papers on his desk and leaned nervously.

Pan came out of hiding, gathered her resolve and walked to him. She patted his back and said, "Don't worry about it. We'll be okay." She smiled. "Get working on your papers, I have homework to do too," she said as she walked back to the couch and set her books onto the coffee table.

Trunks finally smiled as he watched her begin working, and he walked over to her and brought her chin up with his fingers. "I love you," he breathed as he gave her a small but sweet kiss, and then let her go to return to his desk. She blushed and smiled as she returned to her homework.

Days turned into weeks, and then months. Aside from entering his office now with a hug and kiss, and the occasional steamy kisses thrown here and there, their relationship continued on as normal. They agreed not to go public with their relationship until Pan had turned 18 and graduated high school. Until then they were lovers in secret, even to their closest family and friends. But it was not always so easy to keep their secret.

One night as the Z gang gathered at Capsule Corp for Bulma's birthday, everyone was in the Brief's indoor yard sharing food, drinks and laughs. Pan and Trunks sat across from one another, each talking to various friends and family, but every so often couldn't help but glance longingly at the other. Of course, Bra was on the lookout for these two and any signs of them being together. She just was dying to know for sure!

Currently, Pan was sitting next to her mother, who had just noticed the heart necklace she was wearing, which was showing thanks to her unusually low necked red dress. "What a pretty necklace, Pan. And it has your name, too? Who gave you this?" Videl asked curiously.

Bra jumped in. "Yes, Pan, who could have given it to you?" she smirked.

Trunks was blushing and looking away as Pan tried to cover it up. "Oh, I uh, I bought it myself! Personalized jewelry is the fashion these days, ehehe…"

Suddenly, Bulma, a little tipsy, spoke up. "Heeey! We're almost out of drinks!"

Pan shot up. "I-I'll get some more!" Her eyes darted to Trunks for a millisecond, but Bra was still watching her like a hawk.

Trunks got up as well. "I'll help you."

"Yes, be a good boy and get mommy some more wine, will you?" Bulma said, as the Z gang laughed.

After the two disappeared inside the house, Bra got up and went to follow them, but Bulma grabbed her arm. "Hey, where do you think you're going little missy?" She hiccupped.

"Calm down, Mom, I'm just going to the bathroom. And cool it with the drinks, would you?" she shrugged, annoyed.

"Hey! That's no way to talk to your mother, young lady!" Bulma screamed, but quickly went back to drinking.

Inside the house, Bra followed Pan and Trunks like a ninja, ducking behind walls when she thought they might be peeking back to see if someone was following them. It wasn't surprising to her when they didn't go straight to the kitchen. Trunks led her by the hand to a dark hallway, and as soon as he thought they were out of sight enough he pinned her against the wall and kissed her furiously. He whispered huskily into her ear, "You look way too good in that dress, Pan," as he gnawed her neck.

Pan grabbed him by his hair and dug her nails down his back as she whispered, "I wore it for you- I thought you might like it." She gasped at his neck bites.

"You know I love you in red," Trunks said before hungrily returning his lips to hers and their tongues danced together.

Hiding behind the next corner, Bra was wide eyed and blushing as she heard everything. She didn't know her brother had it in him, but she just knew they were secretly dating! "A-HA!" She yelled as she jumped into the hallway, pointing straight at them.

"Bra!" Trunks and Pan shrieked in unison, still holding each other. They let go of each other as she stomped forward.

"I KNEW something was going on between you two, I just knew it!"

"Oh no, please Bra, don't tell anyone!" Pan begged her.

Bra folded her arms and frowned. "I wasn't planning on it."

Trunks and Pan both sighed hard. "Thanks, sis," Trunks breathed.

"Humph." Bra stepped closer. "All I ask is that next time you don't keep secrets from me. Trunks, I'm your sister and Pan, I thought we were friends."

"Bra.. It's not like that, you know that… It's just so complicated, and I don't want either of us getting in trouble.. I mean, it's wrong, isn't it?"

Bra softened up and came closer to put her hand on Pan's shoulder. After a pause, she answered, "Society might think it's wrong… But I don't. Anything you're going through, you can trust me, alright? I won't tell anyone, I just want to be included."

Pan smiled and hugged her. "Thanks, Bra."

As the three headed toward the kitchen, Bra bonked her brother on the head. "Geez, Trunks, at least show some restraint! She's a lady, after all."

"Hey!" Trunks exclaimed.

"It's ok, Bra! Trunks does treat me like a lady.. I mean, we haven't done anything bad…"

Bra smiled. "Good. I expect to hear full details over the phone tonight." She winked.

"Oh, come on!" Trunks sighed. It was going to be a long night.

The months seemed to fly by, and when Pan's 18th birthday was fast approaching, they were both hoping for something special. When the day arrived, it was a Friday, and she flew over after school as usual. But today the window blinds were covered, and she feared she might have gotten the wrong window, but knocked anyways, softer than normal. But Trunks was there to greet her like always, except the room was dark behind him.

"What's going on?"

"You'll see, come in," Trunks said while guiding her into the darkness. When he closed the window and blinds, they were in the pure black for a moment. He reached over and flipped a switch, and suddenly the room was filled with the soft glow of electric candles, revealing a small table with a red blanket draped over it, on the table was a birthday cake and covered silver platters, and all around were bouquets of roses and scattered rose petals.

Pan gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh! Is all this for me?"

Trunks wrapped his arm around her waist and looked lovingly down at her. "No one else."

Pan was so giddy now, she laughed and flung her arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss. "Thank you so much!" She pulled his hand over to the cake so they could light it.

Once it was lit, Trunks started singing Happy Birthday, which she soon joined in to sing to herself. She was so happy with the biggest smile while she sang, and Trunks loved every second of it. She sang the last line like an opera singer that had Trunks laughing as she blew out the candles. When Pan was about to dig into the cake, Trunks interrupted.

"Don't you want to eat dinner before dessert?" he said as he lifted the silver lids of the platters, revealing delicious gourmet foods his personal chefs had prepared.

Pan's mouth watered. "Ok!" They both laughed again.

They talked and laughed while they ate, talking mostly about Pan's upcoming graduation and how Pan would soon be able to tell her family that they were together. After they finished eating, Trunks couldn't help but notice how beautiful Pan's face was in the candle light. He cupped her cheek in his hand and stared lovingly into her eyes. "You are so beautiful, Pan."

Pan smiled softly and closed her eyes as they slowly closed the distance between them and their lips met for a soft kiss, which gradually became more heated, and soon moans and ragged breaths were coming from both of them. They were full of food, but now their hunger for something else was not yet met... They had both waited until Pan was 18 to be proper, and now that the day was finally here they could not wait any longer.

A/N: The next chapter is a lemon! Please skip to chapter 7 if you are not comfortable with it!


	6. The Wait is Over (lemon)

A/N: This chapter is a lemon! Please skip to the next chapter if you are not comfortable with it!

**6. The Wait is Over (lemon)**

Trunks rolled on top of her as she dragged the table blanket, causing all the plates to clank to the side. Her hand gripped through his long hair as the other rested on his strong arm, as his hands wandered her body, pushing up her blouse to feel her soft sides. When her shirt was pulled most of the way up, they broke their passionate kiss for a meaningful gaze, and then Trunks helped her pull her shirt off so that she was left in her bra and skirt and she in turn helped him out of his shirt as well. She gazed into his eyes, but both their eyes wandered south as her hands danced over his hard chest and abdominal muscles. Loving the feeling of her touch, Trunks once again crushed his lips to hers as his hands cupped and squeezed her breasts.

This was the point where they usually stopped, but they couldn't see the need to any more. They slowly broke their kiss to catch their breath, and Trunks stepped into unknown territory. He rested his forehead to hers as he snaked his arm around her and unhooked her bra from behind. He very slowly and carefully slid the bra straps down like she was the most fragile thing on earth, but she encouraged him by placing her hand on his and pushed the bra down, revealing her sweet breasts to him for the first time. They were both blushing furiously, but Pan wanted him to see, and Trunks couldn't take in the sight enough. His mouth plunged down over her right nipple while his hand squeezed the left. Pan dug her fingers into his hair and made the most beautiful moan he had ever heard. The sound caught him on fire and all he wanted was to hear more and more of it, so with his free hand he slid down her tummy and under her skirt and his fingers carefully brushed over her panties, rubbing the wet spot there and eliciting more of her amazing moans and calling out his name.

Trunks was barely able to control himself at this point as he took his hand from her panties and squeezed her round butt, and used his leg to push her legs apart and slowly thrusted his groin right along the wet spot. Pan had never felt so amazing in her whole life and soon she was desperate for his pants and her skirt to get out of her way. She tugged at his belt, and quickly obliging he undid it and slid his pants off before helping her slide off her skirt. They were both now only in their underwear, and Trunks' bulge was clearly visible underneath. He got on top of her again and brushed her hair away before cupping her cheek. "Are you sure about this? I don't want to push you to do anything you don't want to do."

Pan gazed into his sincere blue eyes. He was beautiful, here in the dim candle light surrounded by roses. She didn't know how the moment could be any more perfect, and she had waited for it for what seemed like a lifetime. "I want you," she whispered.

The simple phrase pushed Trunks over the edge. They continued with their passionate kisses, hands sliding and squeezing everywhere. They wanted to memorize each other's bodies, and while they kissed, they both slid away their undergarments. When they were both free, the kiss slowed, like molten lava instead of bursting flames. He rubbed his erection over her wetness, back and forth coating in her juices. He didn't want to hurt her though. He wanted to make his entry as easy as possible on her, so he tested her by moving his hand down so he could ease a finger in. She gasped his name in pure bliss as he slid another finger in and moved them back and forth slowly. After a moment, he removed his fingers and licked them clean, wanting to taste her. She was dripping wet as he eased his tip to her entrance. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Trunks' eyes were glazed over as he spoke in a husky breath, "I love you."

"I love you, too," she whispered as his lips came crashing down on her neck and he plunged into her, and she cried out his name. He thrusted in and out of her very slowly, and kissed, licked and bit her delicious neck so he would not miss a moment of her beautiful moans. She was so tight and wet, he'd never thought something could feel this amazing. He grunted in sheer pleasure, and when he felt like she had gotten used to him he gradually picked up the pace, tasting all around her jaw, down to her chest and squeezing her bouncing breasts, causing more moans and grunted breaths. He wanted her to feel as much pleasure as possible, so he used his free hand to go down and rub her sweet nub, until he could feel her tightening and quivering around him. She screamed his name, and at that moment he lost himself as he came as well.

They both were gasping for breath, as he slumped down to her side and wrapped his arms around her, and she curled into him and closed her eyes. "Wow.." Pan sighed.

"I agree," Trunks said, still with a rough voice. He cupped her head in his palm and planted a sweet kiss on her head. She raised her head so she could kiss him tenderly as they wrapped together tightly. They whispered "I love you's" and sweet nothings to each other until Pan nodded off, and to Trunks her sleeping face was that of an angel. She was his perfect angel and at that moment he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this woman alone. He closed his eyes and kissed her forehead before he too succumbed to sleep.


	7. Bright Future

**7. Bright Future**

After the night Pan and Trunks had made love for the first time on her 18th birthday, Pan was sure her life couldn't get any better, but Trunks always proved her wrong. The day she graduated high school, their families and friends were all gathered at the Son house to celebrate. Trunks excused himself from Pan for a moment, and secretly pulled Gohan aside.

They were in Gohan's study. "What's up Trunks?"

He confessed to everything. "Gohan, I love your daughter, and I know she feels the same way about me, and now that she's a legal adult, I humbly ask for your permission to marry her." He bowed. Gohan was speechless, and after a moment of silence, Trunks continued, a little more frantically. "I know I'm much older than her, but I only have the best intentions for her, and you know I have the means to give her a good life. Please…!" by now he was desperate, until Gohan put his hand to his shoulder.

"It's alright, Trunks. I know you mean well and would be good for her. You know Videl and I love you already, you're like family to us… So, yes, you have my blessing. Go for it, Trunks." He smiled, and Trunks had small tears in his eyes. He loved Pan, but he also loved her parents, and he was so glad he would get to be their son in law if she said yes.

"Thank you so much, Gohan," he said as he hugged him. Gohan was startled, but patted his back like a father to a son would. He had known Trunks since he was a baby, watched him fight bravely as a super saiyan alongside his little brother, and seen him grow up into the man who ran Capsule Corp. He was sure his daughter couldn't do any better.

Once Trunks left Gohan's study, he returned to Pan's side and whispered something in her ear. He discreetly took her hand and whisked her away from the party to bring her outside. They ran together hand in hand through the grass fields to a not so far away spot where there were flowers blooming everywhere, and the river flowed beautifully in the background. They stopped, still hand in hand as Pan marveled at all the beautiful flowers. Suddenly Trunks pulled her up into his arms and swung her around happily. She squeeled and wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed so passionately that they plopped down to the grass, and the flower petals exploded around them like snow and they laughed. She curled against him in the flowers and they just lay there peacefully.

"So, is this what you wanted to show me?" Pan asked curiously.

At that, Trunks sat up, and she sat up with him. "No… Actually, I wanted to ask you something." He took her hand in his, and with his other hand placed a tiny black box in her palm. Her eyes widened as she gasped, and she looked up at him and quickly back down as he opened the box, revealing a diamond ring. "I love you, Pan. I've known for a long time now that no one could ever compare to you. You're my angel and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and only you… I've already asked your dad and he gave us his blessing… Will you marry me?"

Tears filled her eyes and spilled down her cheeks. She'd felt the same for Trunks for just as long and was overwhelmed with happiness as she shouted, "Yes! Of course, yes!" and she hugged him tightly. As they broke apart, she looked into his eyes for a moment before he started putting the ring on her finger. She looked down at it and smiled, before returning her gaze to meet his again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they shared another passionate kiss.

They returned to the party hand in hand, and decided it was as good a time as any to break the news to them. Pan's family was surprised yet supportive, not just because Pan was a legal adult now, but because they truly loved Trunks too and knew he would treat her right. Trunks' family was the same, and of course Vegeta approved of his son being with another part Saiyan. Crossing his and Kakkarot's bloodlines could only result in something amazing in his mind.

While discussing their future, Trunks had made it clear he had enough money to support them both for their entire lives, but Pan would not settle for being a stay at home wife. She wanted to become a martial arts teacher to keep her grandfather Goku's techniques alive. However, she didn't refuse him when he offered to buy her their own house and pay for her teaching education tuition. You would think being the granddaughter of Mr. Satan she would be used to elaborate gifts by now, but now that she would also be the wife of the President of Capsule Corp she was sure there would be many more gifts to come. But as much as she hated receiving such generous gifts, she loved living alone with Trunks in their own home with the privacy they needed. But the best part was that finally they felt like they didn't need to hide their feelings in front of their family and friends, or the world for that matter.

As they retreated to their home one night after an evening of wedding planning at the Son house, they kicked off their shoes and Trunks scooped up Pan, eliciting many giggles from her. He kissed her as he carried her to their room and they rolled onto their bed.

"What are you thinking about, future Mrs. Brief?" he asked.

She rolled over to be on top of him. "Just that I'm so happy and can't wait to spend forever with the one I love."

He closed his eyes in sheer bliss and smiled. "Me too." He pulled her down to meet his lips once again as their bright future began.

**E N D**


End file.
